


初恋

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在这城市里，我相信一定会有那麼一个人，想著同样的事情，怀著相似的频率，在某站寂寞的出口，安排好了与我相遇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nam没有敲门就进了休息室，见怪不怪的看着两位师兄正穿着冰鞋坐在沙发上玩掌机。  
准确来说是yuzuru正半依在javier身上一脸认真的玩着掌机,javier则一手环着yuzuru的腰，一手时不时的拿起手边一盆刚洗好的草莓，投喂着无暇分身的师弟，姿势颇为暧昧。  
“快关门，快关门。”yuzuru含着草莓含糊不清的吩咐着小师弟。  
Nam翻了个白眼，调笑道“干嘛，你们是又在做什么见不得人的事，这么怕人看见啊？”  
Yuzuru的视线始终不离游戏机，头也不抬的回到，“目前还没有，但是时刻准备着。呐？”边寻求认同般地朝着javier偏了偏头。  
“嗯哼。”Javier点点头，半开玩笑般的低头亲了亲yuzuru的头发。  
Yuzuru咯咯笑起来。  
Nam被闪瞎般倒退一步用手挡着眼睛，“拜托！人家还是未成年好不好，你们不要这样！”  
“那你可以滚粗啊，等成年了再回来。”yuzuru刻薄地说。  
Nam不买账的拿出手机，做照相状:“哼，不能我一个人瞎，我要上传ins让全世界看看我的两个师兄整天是怎样淫乱师门的。”  
Yuzuru终于抬头瞥了一眼小师弟，淡淡的说，“如果你敢再上传什么乱七八糟的照片的话。我保证我们两个会把你打到整个休赛期上不了冰哦。”  
Nam瞬间定住，想说你为什么要说“又”…  
他已经彻底忘了上次他上传的一张超级暧昧的yuzuvier的照片的事。  
那个时候yuzuru和javier在训练结束后一时兴起比跳4周。赌注是yuzuru的pooh桑纸巾盒，和javier新入的一副耳机。  
蟋蟀俱乐部的成员们都兴致勃勃的在场边起哄，结果yuzuru不但输了，还耍赖，抱着pooh桑满场逃，最后被javier从背后抓住。  
Nam拍到的就是这个瞬间，yuzuru怀抱着pooh桑被javier从后面抱个满怀。两个人脸贴着脸，笑的极度灿烂。  
那张照片单看真是暧昧极了。顿时在ins上引起轩然大波，照片被各种社交软件无数转发。更别说被brain点赞后。

Jaiver还是一贯向着大师弟，语气温柔地说，“不用，你可以继续玩游戏，我一个人就可以搞定他。”  
Nam看着两师兄这么狼狈为奸，顿时哭丧着脸“我要去告诉教练，你们两个老是欺负我！”  
Yuzuru冷笑，“去啊，顺便滚去看看整冰好了没有。”  
被他那么一说，nam如梦初醒般：“啊！我就是过来告诉你们，教练说可以上冰了。”  
Yuzuru叹了口气，默默放下掌机站了起来。边掠过nam边和跟在身后的javier嘀咕“为什么我的师弟这么傻，你真幸运还有我。”  
Javier微笑耸肩，“yeah，幸好还有你。”  
Nam望着他们远去的背影，半响才哀怨到：“我听得见好不好！！”  
Yuzuru当时着急让Nam关门是有原因的，今天下午会有一场公开训练，NHK新一季羽生结弦的纪录片。采访的片段基本已经完成，接下去只需要补充一些平时训练的镜头。  
所以安排了下午两个小时的公开训练，虽然约的时间是下午两点，但yuzuru不确定摄制组的人会不会早到，毕竟日本人的敬业精神不容小觑。  
果然，等他们再入冰场的时候，摄影机已经架好了。Yuzuru赶紧上去和工作人员打了招呼。简单的寒暄后，做完热身，就赶紧上冰做起了日常训练。  
被摄影机跟拍着的训练总是特别累人。  
尤其是当事人，必须始终表现出我训练起来可是超认真的状态。  
对于yuzuru来说，最大的心愿是希望跳跃的时候能够尽量不要摔。  
虽然四周不摔是不可能的，不过今天yuzuru的成功率确实有点低。  
再又摔了一个4S后，yuzuru非常郁闷的爬起来，背对着摄像机，表情有点冷。  
Javier默默滑到他身边，这时候他们在离开边场最远的内场另一边。  
“今天怎么了？紧张吗？”Javier略带疑惑的小声问他。  
他们此时肩并肩站着，同时背对着摄像机。  
Yuzuru抬眼瞥了一眼javier，撇了撇嘴嘟囔道“我腰疼。”然后给了javier一记白眼后滑走了。  
javier看着yuzuru远去的背影，心虚的摸了摸后脑勺。

接下去brain觉得他的老脸是没地方放了。  
两个笨蛋徒弟似乎是在比赛谁摔得惨似得，一个接一个的摔出花样摔出水平。  
他之后只能赶紧以“可能是整冰机刚刚补冰后场地太燥不适合跳跃等等”非常扯淡的理由，把跳跃训练改成了步伐和体能训练。最后在安排了一场全员集体平衡操。终于让nhk带着还算不错的2小时素材打道回府了。

Nam看着远去的气呼呼下冰去洗澡的yuzuru，正要对javier说什么。  
Javier在他开口前制止他，“不准幸灾乐祸，你现在说什么我都会转告yuzu，你不想接下去的日子不好过吧？”  
Nam顿时无言。默默的滑走了。  
Javier看着休息室的方向默默的叹了口气。

 

Yuzuru回到家的时候，发现房门并没有倒锁，这种情况下只有一种可能。  
进门后，果然看见javier正在开放式的厨房里准备晚饭。  
Yuzuru没想到今天javier也会来。因为他大致知道cortney最近就会回到加拿大。虽然他并不确定具体日期，但他渐渐的不再刻意和javier在训练后预定任何计划，比如一起吃晚饭，一起去shopping mall购物之类的。  
“你怎么来了。”yuzuru边把行李箱靠墙放好，边问依然背对着他在煮饭的男人。  
“我叫你在停车场等我，你怎么没听？”Javier没有回答他的问题，而是问出了自己的疑惑。  
“我没听见，大概在听耳机的关系吧。”  
Yuzuru把运动外套脱了，顺手扔在沙发上，径自打开了笔记本电脑准备在晚饭前把昨天剩下的课件看完。“你两天不回去没关系吗？”  
Javier尝了一口炖菜的咸淡，“我突然想吃日本炖菜，你说整个加拿大除了你这里，还有哪里能找到这么正宗的日本炖菜？”  
Yuzuru边在本子上刷刷记着笔记，边回嘴到，“我给你备用钥匙，可不是为了让你来糟蹋我的炖菜调味包的哦。你煮的又不好吃。好咸。”  
Javier被他逗笑了，走到yuzuru做功课的日本矮桌边蹲下，摘下正在认真写字的日本男孩的眼镜，用双手托住对方的脸颊转向自己  
Yuzuru任由对方摆布，只是微微笑的看着男人。  
javier在男孩淡笑着的嘴唇上印下一个吻。然后再一下，再一下，直到yuzuru微微张开双唇后，javier才默默加深了这个吻。  
两个人静静的吻了很久，直到yuzuru终于气喘吁吁的微微后倾，javier才结束了这记深吻。  
他们额头相抵，javier轻笑着用拇指抚着yuzuru微红的脸颊，“我知道，这才是你给我备用钥匙的原因，是吧。”

Yuzuru从含情脉脉的气氛中抽离，回给对方一记眼刀，“错，我只是怕忘带钥匙而已。不信你还给我，我也可以给nam保管。”  
Javier作伤心状，“这也太伤人了吧。好歹我今天陪你摔了这么多跤。”  
听他这么说，yuzuru顿时一副“你还敢提”的表情，抄起身边的坐垫，对着西班牙男人一顿猛抽，“你还敢说，还敢说！昨天我都说不做了，都是你这个混蛋害我丢脸丢尽了，如果剪出来的片子都是我在摔的镜头，你给我等着！”  
Javier完全不敢还手，任劳任怨的给yuzuru出气。

yuzuru打够了，停下休息了会儿，抄起桌上的眼镜带上，再回到课件上之前吩咐javier，“好了，你快去看着火啦，记得不要太咸，你是重口味，我可不是。”

Javier听话的起身向厨房走去，“是啊，所以我才找的你嘛。”  
Yuzuru看着电脑，对着javier竖起一根手指，“够咯，当心我再揍你哦。”  
西班牙男人举起双手做无奈状，默默照看炖菜去了。


	2. Chapter 2

吃过被yuzuru抱怨“咸死了”的晚餐。  
javier冲完澡出来，只穿了一条yuzuru的运动长裤。  
yuzuru仍坐在地毯上，在矮桌前看他那似乎永远也看不完的课件，javier走过去跨坐到yuzuru身后，圈着他的腰，把下巴搁在yuzuru的肩膀上，看向屏幕上密密麻麻的日本字，毫无疑问的什么也没看懂，  
“你真用功。”他故意对着yuzuru的耳朵低语。  
Yuzuru怕痒的侧了侧头，“别吵，还有一点点就好了。”  
Javier听话的不再说话，安静的做着人肉靠垫。  
只是不到一会儿，环在yuzuru腰间的手就开始不安份地伸进T恤里上下来回的摸着对方的腰。  
Yuzuru的腰从来不是敏感点，所以他还是一脸严肃的专注的边看视频边记笔记。  
等到javier开始亲吻他的脖颈，他也还忍了一会，直到感觉javier快要弄出吻痕了，才扔下笔侧身去推章鱼javier的脑袋。  
“并不是所有的地方留下痕迹我都可以用针灸贴这个借口糊弄过去的，你到底懂不懂？”  
Yuzuru气愤的指责javier多次在他身上衣服没法遮掩到的地方弄出吻痕这个事实。  
“我不懂，俱乐部的人也不懂，你随便掰呗。”Javier一手抓着yuzuru推拒的手，继续啃啃啃。  
“如果我在路上碰到粉丝要合影呢？你让我捂着脖子拍？”yuzuru转过身，用另一只手捂着javier的嘴，推开他的脑袋，微微嘟着嘴抱怨道，“而且我告诉你，这种事情我已经被你害的干过一次了。”  
Javier脑补了下这个场景，忍不住笑了起来，拉开男孩覆在他嘴上的手掌亲了亲，“好啦，我下次小心点，那kiss总可以吧。”西班牙男人挑了挑浓黑的眉毛，做出一副“我都这么通情达理了，你也好歹配合一下吧”的表情。  
Yuzuru还是横眉竖目的说了句日语。“エッチはだめ”  
这句话jaiver懂，因为yuzuru时不时会用到，虽然只对他说。  
意思是今晚不做爱。Yuzuru只要真的生气了，就会往外冒日语。当然，还有一种时候yuzuru也会忍不住说日语，那就是在他们做爱的时候。Yuzuru会情不自禁用日语呻吟。那软糯的声线真是美妙极了。  
所以javier每当听到yuzuru说日语会条件反射的更想抱他。  
每次他和yuzuru一起接受采访的时候。听着对方用日语回答着各种问题。天晓得他要多么努力的去转移注意力才能克制住自己不去想起yuzuru在床上的样子。  
“为什么？明天好不容易上午没训练，我们有一整晚和一上午的时间可以好好休息。而且我保证今天只做一次。而且很轻很快，okay？”师兄歪着脑袋，努力卖萌试图博取日本男孩的同意。  
Yuzuru才不上当，他还记得今天白天自己摔得有多精彩，他用食指戳戳男人略带胡渣的脸，毫不留情的拒绝道，“一，我明天要练四周，二，昨天做过了，三，我不是在表扬你，但是你说的最后一点绝对是在放屁，我智商虽然没那么高，但也绝对不是硬伤。休想骗到我。“yuzuru说完便转身继续学习去了，“现在你可以去睡觉了，我还有10分钟就好了。今天大家都早点睡。”

Jaiver见卖萌失败也不恋战，只是嘟哝着抱怨了一声。  
他了解自己的这个师弟，对陌生的人看上去总是一副笑眯眯很温顺有礼的样子。但只对亲近的人才露出真实的自己，那就是说一不二的顽固性格。决定了的事情你越是和他犟，越是走得远。

Javier并没有去睡觉，他还是继续刚刚的姿势，不过这次真的只是在乖乖充当着人肉靠垫。环抱着yuzuru，把下巴搁在男孩并不算宽厚的肩膀上，双眼发直的呆呆的看着师弟唰唰唰的写下一行又一行的异形文字。  
只是人肉靠垫的反作用力还挺大，yuzuru觉得自己快要被他压得贴到桌面上了。好在他说的十分钟，真的只是十分钟而已。  
Yuzuru把电脑关了，眼镜摘了，笔记本水笔收好，jaiver还是这么生无可恋般的趴在他身上，yuzuru觉得自己简直像背着一个背后灵。  
他明白西班牙男人这又是在装可怜了。每次只要他一强势，javier绝对不会和他正面冲突。  
他总会微笑的陪着他，摸摸他的头，静静的等他消气。  
他会用这各种各样的方式，让他心软。让他觉得不该这么凶他。对方的要求并不过分，是自己太狠心了。

他转身看着javier，男人还是一如既往的对他温柔的笑笑“做完了？一起去睡吧。”  
Yuzuru虽然并不认为自己是吃软不吃硬的个性，但每次jaiver只要这样静静的看着他。他就会渐渐地沦陷在对方那双长睫毛覆盖的含情脉脉的眼睛里。觉得自己什么都可以给他。  
Javier看他的眼神总是这么的温柔，让他感觉被宠溺着，被爱着，那份甜蜜感，是他从来没有在除了这个男人的任何人身上体验过的。  
他们安静的对视着，yuzuru抬起一只手，摸了摸javier粗黑的眉毛，看着男人帅气的脸，安静凝视着他的眼睛，他突然觉得很伤心。  
这个男人这么好，对他百依百顺的宠爱，好到他已经心甘情愿把心都给了他了。

但是，他并不是他的。

“我改变主意了。”yuzuru突然倾身抱住javier，在对方发现前，用手背擦去眼角溢出的一颗泪，“……我们做吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

Javier醒来的时候，yuzuru还抱着pooh桑睡的正沉。他有两只始终带在身边的pooh桑，一只“伪装”成纸巾盒四处带着去比赛，另一只用来抱着睡觉。  
Yuzuru习惯趴着睡，此时pooh桑被他一只胳膊搂着压在身下。  
抱着小熊睡觉的他看上去简直就是个小孩子，javier看着yuzuru沉静的睡颜，觉得可爱极了。忍不住在他微微上扬的眼尾处印上一个吻。  
Javier起身看了下时间，不过上午7点多。  
今天早上没训练，等yuzuru醒了可以一起去超市帮他补充点食物，他家冰箱又空了。  
Yuzuru的妈妈终于决心放他一个人生活的时候，特别拜托javier帮他看着yuzuru的饮食问题  
yuzuru是一个对吃完全没要求的人。又或者说是极度偏食的人，几乎只吃几类固定的自己爱吃的食物。别的任何美食对他来说都是可有可无的存在。

javier拿起床头柜上的手机想要查一下邮件，发现调成静音的手机里有近十通未接电话，和2条短信，都来自他的女友Cortney。

[我回来了啦，本来打算给你surprise的。但你居然不在家？电话也不接！！你在哪？]最后还附上一张生气的卡通小人张牙舞爪的图片。  
[还是不接电话？我等下直接去俱乐部找你吧，稍后见。]

一条是半夜发的，还有一条是十几分钟前。  
Javier看着这两条信息，顿时觉得头好痛。他马上回了条信息给cortney说马上回去，上午没训练，让他不要去俱乐部。

“javi，几点了？”yuzuru带着浓浓的鼻音半梦半醒的嘟哝道。

Javier放下手机，重新躺下，和yuzuru面对面躺着。他用手背轻轻抚着男孩细嫩的脸颊，“7点，还早，你再睡会儿吧。”  
Yuzuru连眼睛也没睁开，用手握住javier覆在他脸颊上的手掌，嘟哝道，“嗯…一起……”

Javier在想找什么借口离开。  
他没法和yuzuru提cortney回来了。因为自从他们有了这层关系之后，cortney就变成了一个心照不宣的存在。  
是真的不能提，曾经只要javier无意提到cortney，yuzuru就会有好几天把他当成空气。全然的不理不睬。  
Yuzuru虽然对亲近的人会相对会任性些，例如对他对Nam，甚至对熟悉的教练。  
但也最多是基于戏谑的程度，javier并没有看到过yuzuru对任何人发火，除了对自己。  
虽然那也不是真正意义上的发怒吵架什么的。只是那种无言的冷战反而让更让人难承受。  
于是Cortney这个名字在他们的关系中渐渐变成了禁语。  
奇怪的是，只要不提起Cortney，javier哪怕是编任何的漏洞百出的借口，yuzuru都会接受。  
Javier不知道这算不算是一种妥协。  
他们从来没有认真讨论过两人的关系。似乎谁也没有勇气开头，可能心里都清楚一旦开了头必将会是一场无法收尾的对谈。

Javier明白这只能是一道单选题。可他完全没办法做出选择。  
Cortney什么都不知道，他们交往多年，她是一个温柔体贴的好女孩。什么错都没有。他许诺过她一个很美好的未来。他也曾相信自己可以做到。

而yuzuru出现了……

他看着男孩毫无防备的睡脸。用拇指轻轻地来回抚摸着对方形状姣好的唇。  
这个男孩已经融入了他的人生，他的事业。变成了他的一部分。  
非常重要的一部分。无法割舍。  
但，自己能给他什么呢？

他知道自己很卑鄙。  
Yuzuru一直在安静的等着他做选择。他却利用着他的耐心来逃避。  
这么将计就计着，将错就错着。

“yuzu，我要回家一趟，拿点东西。”Javier最终也没能想出什么体面的借口。  
“……拿什么？”yuzuru问出问题的瞬间就后悔了，他一定是还没睡醒才会做这种追问。答案很明显不是吗？  
Javier果然支吾着没有正面回答。  
yuzuru翻了个身，背对着javier，“我知道了，你回去吧。”

Javier望着yuzuru的背影叹了口气，终于无声的起来整理起背包，洗漱了下。不到五分钟就离开了yuzuru的公寓。  
他离开前走到yuzuru的床边，撩开男孩略有些过长的刘海，亲了亲他的额头。  
yuzuru却全程闭着眼装睡，没有要道别的意思。

等关门的声音响起，yuzuru终于睁开眼，望着对面的墙壁出神……

 

下午yuzuru到俱乐部的时候略有些晚了，却看见仍有不少成员悠哉的坐在休息里吃不知道谁带来的三明治。  
不见javier，想必是又迟到了。

Yuzuru坐在椅子上绑冰鞋鞋带，nam拿着份三明治过来递给他，“尝尝？”  
Yuzuru接过三明治。扬了扬眉毛，Nam立即会意的解释到“homemade利比里亚火腿三明治哦。Javier带来的。他女朋友回来了。”  
Yuzuru几乎条件反射般的感到一阵强烈的反胃感。他甚至用空着的那只手做了一个捂嘴的动作，毫无刻意的贬低的意思。他只是瞬间感觉到难以抑制的呕吐感。  
Nam被他的动作吓了一跳,“你干嘛？不舒服吗？”  
Yuzuru把右手的三明治递回给nam，低着头调整了一下呼吸，“……中午吃的有点多，胃不舒服。”  
Nam不介意吃两份三明治，“找队医看看？能上冰吗？”  
Yuzuru没有回答他的意思，反问到，“javi呢？”  
Nam吃着第二份三明治，指了指对面办公室，“brain找他。好像是商演巡演的事。”

是的，商演季又要开始了。Yuzuru和javier几乎都会参加相同的 show。有些是俱乐部直接推荐，有些则是日本冰协组织，通过yuzuru介绍javier出演。

之后brain也找了yuzuru谈，这次加拿大要做好几场大型的冰演巡演，不仅在本国，还会去一些周边国家。万幸的是日期并没有和yuzuru已经签下的后期的日本冰演的时间重叠。只是这原本不在计划内的演出势必是要占用更多原本固定下来的训练和休息时间。  
但是因为是加拿大本国组织的有纪念意义的一个主题。所以规模很大，也希望能够请到更多现役的知名选手。  
Yuzuru无疑是重点邀请对象。

Yuzuru默默听着brain的介绍，无声的翻了翻各个俱乐部递交的，已经定下来的合演名单。  
他看到了cortney的名字。


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzuru签了商演合约回到休息室的时候，javier正在空无一人的休息室里换冰鞋。  
弯腰正在绑鞋带的Javier抬头看到他进来，立刻对他莞尔一笑，“刚才在走廊里不小心撞到Tracy，被泼了一身咖啡，搞到现在还没上冰，借用一下你的运动裤哦。”  
Yuzuru仿佛充耳未闻，面无表情的走到javier身边的长桌旁。

他心不在焉的看着桌面发呆，此时桌面上的竹编餐盒里还留着几份用吸油纸分开包好的三明治。yuzuru忽然拿起其中一块三明治，拨开吸油纸咬了口。

他不爱肉食，不爱腌制过的食材，三明治里那异国口味的浓重酱汁更是让他觉得难以下咽。  
但他却勉强咽下口里的食物，对javier淡笑着说，“比你做的好吃多了呢。”  
Javier怔怔的看了看他，不知该怎么回答。

Yuzuru把咬了一口的三明治放回桌上，若有所思的看着依然在低头绑着鞋带的沉默着的男人。  
“我刚刚签了商演合约。你也签了是吗？”  
Javier绑着鞋带的手顿了顿，然后若无其事的继续着之前的动作，“嗯。”  
“你希望我去吗？”  
Javier绑好了鞋带，直起身看着yuzuru苦笑着说，“你这说的什么傻话。我为什么会不要你去？”  
Yuzuru盯着javier的眼睛直截了当，“因为这次你的女朋友cortney也会去，不是吗？”  
Javier完全没有料到yuzuru会突然提这个，顿时嗡的一下头脑一片空白。  
这是这么久以来，确切来说，是从他和yuzuru有了这层关系以后。第一次从yuzuru嘴里听到这个名字。  
“yuzu，我……”Javier完全摸不透yuzuru想要做什么，但他内心深处却开始隐隐的不安起来，只能如坐针毡的面对着表情严肃的男孩。  
“呵，我们终于要见面了呢，”yuzuru嘴角挂起一抹冷笑，目不转睛地盯着男人。Javi被他看得手足无措，不由自主的错开了视线，他突然不敢面对这样的yuzuru。

“javi，我只有一个问题要问你，你好好回答我。”yuzuru心平气和的说着，然而，此时此刻从yuzuru嘴里蹦出的每一句话每一个词都让javier感觉心惊胆颤。他本能的想要结束这个话题。却力不从心。  
“你告诉我，你准备怎么介绍我？”yuzuru咄咄逼人的，“你准备怎么跟cortney介绍我？”  
Javier惊慌失措的看向yuzuru。  
Yuzuru神色平静的望着他，仿佛他已经做好了准备，可以接受javier的任何一种答案。  
Javier无措的看着yuzuru，时间仿佛静止了一般。  
室内一片沉静，只能隐约听到外面冰场远远传来的喧闹声。  
房间里弥漫着火腿三明治的香味。对了，这些三明治是cortney早上特别为他准备着带来分给俱乐部同事的礼物。  
上午他回去的时候，cortney已经把公寓收拾的窗明几净，桌上体贴的罗列着准备让他带去俱乐部做人情的各种特产。  
她扑到他怀里和他热吻，兴奋的和他诉说这些日子在西班牙的种种。她让他训练后早点回家，她会为他准备好丰盛的晚餐。她甚至只需要javier一句简单的避重就轻的解释就全盘接受他彻夜不归的原因。  
他要怎样和这样的女孩介绍yuzuru？  
而Yuzu，这个外人看上去总是镇定自若信心满满的日本男孩，却总会在每次做爱后，凝视着他的眼睛，一遍又一遍的问他，“你爱我吗？”，眼神里泄露出的小心翼翼彷徨不安让他心疼不已。他教他说“我爱你”的日语，仿佛只有用他自己的语言诉说出来的承诺才能让他感到一丝心安。

Cortney是他的女友，人人皆知。

而yuzu，他把他放在心里最重要的那个位置。但他却无法像任何一个人诉说。  
他这么爱他，可是他却让他不见天日。

Javier感觉脑袋里千丝万缕却又仿佛一片空白。他完全无法思考。这么简单的一个问题却问得他哑口无言。

他们就这么沉默的僵持着。

  
仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，yuzuru忽然呵的笑了一声，javier惊慌失措的抬眸看他，yuzuru的这个表情他很熟悉。  
那是偶尔发挥失常了，拿到不好的成绩时，在等分区的yuzuru就会这么笑一下，仿佛是觉得裁判给分低了，又更像是自嘲般的冷笑。

“有一年我膝盖和脚踝都受伤了，却不得不参加一场很重要的比赛。”yuzuru突然开口说起了毫不相关的话题，javier疑惑的看着他。  
“我打了封闭上场。比完药效退了后，我疼得站都站不住了，却还要勉强自己撑着，笑着接受采访......我明明受伤了，大家却都建议我不要说出去。因为只要赢不了比赛，天大的原因都只会被当作借口。”  
Javier不明白yuzuru为什么要突然说这些。眼里的疑惑越来越深。  
“有时候比赛就是这么不公平，没有人在乎你有多在意这场比赛，是不是受了伤，场下又有多么努力的在训练。大家只关心你是不是能够名正言顺的坐到那个位置。”  
Yuzuru 说完闭了闭眼，仿佛下定决心般的做了个深呼吸。  
然后他缓缓睁开眼，走到依然坐在椅子上的javier面前。他右手轻轻抚上对方略带胡渣的脸颊，眼神忧伤的凝望着这个西班牙男人。穿着冰鞋的yuzuru显得很高，javier仰头看着他。他们就这么静静的四目相对着，直到泪水渐渐凝结在yuzuru的双眸里，最后滴落在javier的脸颊上。

Javier失神的望着yuzuru那充满悲伤的眼睛，他从来不知道眼泪的温度居然会是如此滚烫，仿佛直接熨烫在他的心尖一般，使他心口一片刺痛。

Yuzuru双手捧着javier的脸，用拇指把滴落在他脸上自己的泪珠轻轻抹去，最终说道，“你知道吗，其实我已经受伤很久了。这一次，我决定弃权了。”


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzuru是气息不畅被憋醒的，睁开眼就看到对面的男人正含笑看着他，要不是对方的手指还捏着自己的鼻子，眼里满是奸计得逞的小得意，他都快要被这宠溺的笑容打动了呢。  
这已经是这个礼拜的第几次了？他非要用这种方式叫醒自己吗？  
Yuzuru把鼻子上的手扯开，毫不客气的送到嘴边，张嘴咬住对方的食指。

“hey！轻点，喂。你真咬啊。”yuzuru在javier的怪叫声中松了松口，但还是含着对方的手指不放。  
Javier看着他，挑眉道，“你再这么含着我，我可要发情咯。”  
Yuzuru给了他一个鄙视的眼神，扔开他的手掌，把怀来的pooh桑拍在他脸上，“把pooh桑借给你发情好啦。”  
“pooh桑太胖了，我没兴趣，我要八头身的羽生小王子。”Javier拽开小熊，作势要把pooh桑扔到对面的沙发上。  
“喂！不准扔我的pooh桑！”yuzuru压到javier身上伸手去够小熊。  
Javier立即把pooh放到边上，抱住投怀送抱的某人，把他紧紧扣在怀里，亲了亲小孩的鼻尖。“小笨蛋。”  
yuzuru微微嘟着嘴，内双的眼睛因为刚睡醒的关系居然变成了双眼皮，微微上扬的眼尾使他依然带着孩子气的脸庞别样的魅惑人心，动人极了。  
Javier忍不住扣住男孩的后脑勺压向自己，吻上对方的唇。  
Yuzuru在他们的嘴唇刚刚碰上的时候侧开了脸颊，抱住javier，把脸埋在javier的颈侧。声音闷闷地，“我腰疼…”  
很多个早晨，他们总是从这么简单的腻腻歪歪，擦枪走火到大迟到。  
被Brain骂是小事，但对yuzuru来说，经历过这样的早晨后的一整天的训练可不是开玩笑的。  
Javier无奈的笑笑，侧头亲了亲男孩的耳朵。  
于是他们就这么简单的静静的抱着。  
Yuzuru趴在男人的身上，枕着javier宽厚的肩膀，他一手捏着javier厚实的右耳耳垂，另一手够到身边的pooh桑，同样捏着小熊的圆耳朵。  
Javier一手揉着男孩的头发，另一边温暖的手掌轻轻抚着男孩柔韧的腰身，帮他按摩着。  
Yuzuru舒服得几乎要呢喃出声，渐渐地在javier宽阔厚实的怀抱里意识模糊起来……

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Yuzuru是被一个急刹车震醒的，他用了足足两分钟才想起自己正坐在开往ice show表演城市的大巴上。  
今天是他们正式进入巡演的第一天。因为表演城市的距离不远不近，坐飞机的话，两头的短驳加上候机的时间还不如直接全程大巴，所以这第一站便是从坐大巴出发。

Yuzuru最近总是睡不好，不是翻来覆去地睡不着，就是一睡着便开始做乱梦。  
就好比刚才。  
虽然那不能算是做梦，因为这些场景都是在现实生活中发生过的。  
他清醒的时候可以强迫自己不去想，但他没有办法控制自己的潜意识。  
所以有些时候他也不确定自己是睡不着还是不敢睡。

“yuzu，你醒啦.”坐在身边的Nam放下正进行到一半的游戏，和yuzuru搭讪到。  
Yuzuru突然被弄醒，还有些回不过神来，他轻轻按着胀痛的太阳穴，感受着更强烈的来自胃部的疼痛。  
他忽然发现他已经记不清上次吃饭是什么时候了。  
“Nam，有吃的吗？”他完全没有胃口，但是胃部的绞痛告诉他，不吃点东西的话是不行的。

Nam小孩子心性，穿梭于各个城市的ice show对于他来说简直就是场旅行。自然准备的跟去旅游一样周全。他从包里翻出了薯片，饼干，巧克力……五花八门。  
Yuzuru选了一包麦片。  
于是Nam震惊的看着Yuzuru干吃麦片，“这是日本流行的新吃法吗？”  
Yuzuru白他一眼，他只是纯粹觉得这么多倒胃口的食物里面，这个相对比较有营养而已。

Nam打开手机自拍模式，把脑袋凑近yuzuru。“我们来合照一张吧。你把麦片举起来，让大家感受下花滑界的巨星是怎样吃麦片的。”  
Yuzuru配合的用左手举着麦片，右手在脸颊边比了个L，对着镜头摆了一个招牌笑容。

“再给我一包，这麦片真难吃。”  
Nam无力吐槽地默默又拆了一包给他。

Nam翻看着手机照片，再看看干吞麦片ing的yuzuru，“yuzu，你看上去好累哦，脸色好差，眼睛也好红。”  
“可能昨晚没睡好吧。”Yuzuru揉了揉眼睛，想起眼镜在行李架上的包里忘记拿出来了。他默默提醒自己等下一定要记得带上。

“不过javier比你还憔悴哦，你看看他。”Nam翻到之前和javier在集合点的合影，照片上的男人不知道几天没有刮过胡子了，带着眼镜也可以看到眼里布满血丝。只是浅浅的扯了下嘴角的表情，看上去一整个强颜欢笑的模样。  
Yuzuru只随意地撇了一眼屏幕就把视线移开了，没做任何评论。

Nam很夸张的把脸探到yuzuru面前，仔细观察他的表情，“你们两个怎么啦？最近俱乐部的人都在议论哦，到底在为什么吵架啦？”  
Yuzuru一巴掌把nam的脑袋拍回去，暴走了，“要你管！你怎么这么八卦。有空不会多训练？一天到晚不是说人八卦就是INS，FB传八卦照片。我以后再和你合影我名字倒过来签！”

从那个下午开始，Javier和他已经有超过一周时间，没有做任何除去日常训练不得不进行的交流外的任何交谈了。  
确切来说，是yuzuru单方面的在无视javier。  
虽然他尽量不在人前表现的太过明显。  
但是大家显然还是感觉到了，甚至连Brain也旁敲侧击的问过几次。

“切，好凶哦。人家也只是关心你们嘛。最近俱乐部气氛超差的。一个一个装忧郁。”nam不管臭着脸的yuzuru继续没有眼力价的滔滔不绝，“你知道吗，周三你休假的那天，我们明明看到javier进俱乐部了，可是上冰训练了两个个多小时都没有见他从休息室出来。于是brain和我就去找他。结果你猜怎么着？”Nam把声音压得低低的，虽然javier此刻正坐在离他们很远的后排，但是毕竟车厢里还是蛮安静的。

Yuzuru捏着手里吃了一半的麦片包装袋，没有接话。Nam也无所谓听众的冷淡，接下去说，“他居然穿着冰鞋，坐在休息室的窗台上抽了一下午的烟。开门进去的时候，就看见他坐在窗台上看着窗外，抽着烟，那个表情忧郁的简直可以直接拍下来做苦情戏男主角的电影硬照了。满地的烟头哦，休息室里跟洗桑拿一样的烟雾腾腾。我差点要脱口而出，真是帅呆了，的时候，Brain开骂了哦。我第一次知道Brain可以这么凶的。最后还把我赶出去，和Javier在里面整整谈了一个多小时。”

Yuzu斜睨着他，“你不会要告诉我，你后来就趴在门上偷听了一个多小时吧？”  
Nam惊讶的做出一副“你真是太了解我了”的表情，随即无奈地摊摊手，“我是这么想来着，可惜俱乐部的隔音效果实在是太好了。所以我只能回去继续训练了”

Yuzuru把麦片包装袋拍在Nam胸口，拿出耳机带上，准备结束这场交谈。

他们什么都不知道，所以才会若无其事的来劝解他。  
仿佛他们的言归于好只需要他羽生结弦的一记点头，一个微笑这么简单。  
是的，曾经也许是这样的。  
过去每一次在Javier提起Cortney的时候，他都会对他冷战。  
没有人知道，每一次，他都不是单纯的在闹脾气而已。  
他是真的伤心。真的没有办法面对抱着他却有着女友的男人。  
可是他又恋恋不舍。他对一次又一次沦陷在男人温柔视线里的自己感到绝望。

而这次终于不一样了。  
因为他绝对没有办法面对，眼睁睁看着男人用同样的视线注视着别人，还抱有幻想的自己。  
所以他必须醒了。

“Javier很可怜的，有什么事情说开不就好了嘛？你至少给他一个机会解释下吧。”Nam还不死心的喻之以理。  
Yuzuru摘下一边耳机，侧身看着Nam，正颜厉色的说道，“Nam，请你以后不要在我面前提起Javier Fernandez这个人。关于他的事，我一点也不想知道。”  
Nam怔怔的看着yuzuru严肃中居然还带着点哀求的眼神，无言以对。


	6. Chapter 6

该来的总是会来，yuzuru看着走廊尽头徐徐走近的Javier和Cortney，嘴角挂上一抹若有似无的苦笑。  
他悄悄放下原本紧紧捂住胃部的右手，加快了脚步。  
彩排马上要开始了，他是从冰场下来去往后台的休息室，而这两位显然是正往冰场赶。  
狭路相逢。  
Yuzuru把视线收回，放低，专注着脚下。  
他十分感谢此刻强烈的胃痛和呕吐感有效的分散了注意力，使他潜意识的为自己的行色匆匆做了很好的解释，不是在逃避什么，他只是急于去休息室，找个医生，要几片胃药或者止疼片什么的。  
随便什么来结束这该死的萦绕不休的疼痛。

在他们堪堪擦肩而过的时候，cortney开口叫住了他。  
Yuzuru吐出那口郁结于胸的闷气，强迫自己挂上笑容回过头。  
他先是瞥了眼表情颇不自然的javier。  
随后客气的和cortney寒暄了起来。  
毫无意义的对话，从头到尾他只记得自己笑的很认真，似乎把全身的力气都用在了维持这个笑容上。  
他把平时用于采访的所有技巧都用在了这场寒暄上。哪怕是他输的再惨的比赛，都没有这么严酷的措手不及感。至少比赛输了，他还可以一脸不甘的说出他的遗憾。而此刻，他只能强颜欢笑若无其事的，笑着，笑得毫无破绽地看着cortney亲昵的挽着javier的手臂笑的甜美幸福地邀请他去他们家做客。

胃部的绞痛提醒着他必须立刻结束这场对话，不然他可能就要笑着吐cortney一脸了。

“yuzu，你看上去脸色好差，没事吧？”cortney不无担心的问到。  
Yuzuru摇了摇头，“你们快点过去吧，彩排应该已经开始了，”他拍拍空无一物的练习服口袋，“我mp3忘记放好了，去一下休息室。”  
“嗯，那等商演告一段落，你一定要来玩哦。之前每次让javier来邀请，他都说他的师弟很挑食。我的手艺肯定无法达标，还是不要丢人现眼的好，”说着他捶了javier一拳，“真是个气人的家伙。”  
Javier从头到尾的沉默破坏着yuzuru努力营造的自然气氛。  
让yuzuru觉得此刻的自己看上去一定可笑至极。  
“有机会的话。”他最终以敷衍的回答结束了这场对谈。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuzuru在员工专用的洗手间里吐得天昏地暗。  
没有怎么进食的身体其实并不能真正吐出什么，但是不断痉挛的胃和一阵阵的干呕，最终带出的胃液连带着食道的火烧火燎让他扶着水池的手不住发抖。  
有一霎那，他感觉自己几乎要晕厥过去。  
“hey，你还好吧。”  
Yuzuru捂着唇抬起头，挂着生理性泪水的脸颊因持续性呕吐而显得通红。  
他望着镜中站在自己身后一脸担忧的男人  
Patrick Chan。

他没能给他任何回应，在他再次低下头呕吐的时候，patrick上前扶住他的腰，轻拍起他的背。  
Yuzuru感觉自己狼狈极了，在一阵干呕过后，他使劲的用双手捂着唇，试图抑制住那一波波上涌的呕吐感。事实证明这样做还是有效果的。

“我去找一个你们俱乐部的人送你回酒店吧。”Patrick扶着yuzuru坐到洗手间外间的吸烟室的沙发上，“你这样的状态下午肯定是不能彩排了。”  
yuzuru抱着肚子，无力的坐在沙发上，斜倚在一边的扶手上，“拜托别跟我俱乐部的人说，请直接帮我和策划请一会儿假。我只是有点胃痛，休息下就过去。”  
“你看上去可不像只是有点胃痛的样子。”Patrick蹲在他面前，看着男孩依然挂着泪痕的被冷汗浸湿的脸庞，佩服这个日本男孩自虐般的毅力，“去帮你找javier过来？”  
Yuzuru一把抓住欲起身的patrick的手臂，“别！别找他！”  
Patrick挑了挑眉，他一直以为他们两个的关系很好。但从yuzuru的反映看来他似乎误会了什么？  
“拜托给我杯温水，我休息下就好了，真的。”  
Patrick注视着男孩把冰凉的纤长手指从他的手臂上抽回重新按在胃部，叹了口气，起身走了出去。

没多久门又被打开了。Yuzuru坐在正对门的单人沙发上，直面来人。  
太好了。真是怕什么来什么。  
“hey，你脸色好差，Nam说你这两天一直胃疼？”Javier蹲在yuzuru面前，抬手去碰yuzuru的脸颊，眼里满是心疼，“你哭过了？”  
Yuzuru拍开Javier伸过来的手，“别动手动脚的，你现在没资格碰我了。希望你记住。”  
Javier顿时神色尴尬起来，半响才说，“……yuzu，我没有答应分手，这两天我一直在找机会想和你好好谈谈。你给我点时间……我会处理好的。”  
Yuzuru难以置信的看着眼前的男人，“Javier Fernandez，你是不是觉得我和你说分手纯粹是在闹脾气？是在逼你和Cortney分手？”  
Javier看着他，默默无言。

yuzuru仔细地看着面前的男人，良久，怒极反笑，“还记得那天我问你要怎样和cortney介绍我吗？你回答不了。其实那个时候，你就已经做出选择了不是吗？当我看着无言以对的你，忽然觉得这样也好，终于可以结束了。”  
Javier无法苟同的摇了摇头，“但是你怎么可以要求我在这么短的时间里做出决定？我当时根本无法理解你的问题好吗？”

“那你要我把问题问的多么直白？我和cortney你更喜欢操谁？”多日的精神和身体的双重煎熬让他完全无法控制自己的情绪，口不择言，“还是要我提议3P来帮你解决难题？！……我已经给了你足够多的时间了，我每天都在等你，你非要我问我也腆着脸问了，哪怕当时你安抚我说，你会想办法解决问题的，我都会给你机会。呵，我就是这么贱……可是你给我的是什么反应？!沉默！……你知道当时我在想什么吗？我想我再给我们两个人的感情5分钟的时间。我默默地在心里数了300秒，你知道我是怎么熬过那该死的每一秒的吗？！不，你不知道。因为如果你知道的话，你就不会跑到我面前来让我再给你一次该死的机会！所以你现在应该知道，我并不是在闹脾气，因为喜欢你的那个羽生结弦已经在那5分钟里死透了。”

Javier看着yuzuru眼里的决绝，惊慌失措，他本能的想要挽回些什么。想要抹去男孩眼里的悲伤，心碎，绝望，他慌张的站起来俯身抱住男孩纤瘦的身体，“yuzu，宝贝，我错了，对不起…对不起…但你不要这样。”  
他力不从心，词不达意的想要补救。可是他理屈词穷。  
他只能试图紧紧的拥住怀里的男孩，亲吻他汗湿的额头，鼻尖。


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzuru抵住男人的胸膛把他推开，抬眼怒视着对方,嘴角带着嘲讽的角度，“不要怎样？不要拒绝你？和以前一样，不闻不问装作你没有女朋友，躺平了让你操完了cortney来宠幸我？”  
javier注视着男孩的眼睛，对方的眼眶随着自己的每一句话而渐渐溢满眼泪。  
他捧着yuzuru的脸庞，慢慢在男孩面前跪下，用拇指拭去他滑落在双颊的眼泪。  
Yuzuru望着沉默的跪在自己面前的男人，男人的眼里除了心痛和无奈外没有一丝责怪。  
他忽然很后悔自己的恶言相向。  
是他的纵容使这段畸形的感情疯长蔓延，而事到如今，他却把所有的责任都推到男人身上。  
三个人的感情，他被伤的很深，但施害者并不是javier一个人。

从小到大他只想争第一，都忘了人的感情世界是不应该有二三名的位置的。他一直认为是自己在委屈地和别人分享着最重要最珍贵的东西。但事实是，他一直在掠夺别人的幸福。  
所以他咎由自取。

他看着跪在自己面前的男人，闭了闭眼。  
“javi，我真的太累了。”yuzuru双手轻轻附上javier的手腕，放缓了原本激烈的语气，“……我不想再说伤害彼此的话了，而且该说的也都说完了。”  
“不！Yuzu，我是真的喜欢你，我爱你。”Javier扣着男孩脸庞的手越发用力，仰视着男孩，恳求的语气。“你给我点时间，你等我，一切都会好的。”  
Yuzuru坚定的摇了摇头，“我说过，我提分手不是威胁你要你给我什么结果。我只是觉得该结束了。我退出是最好的结果。你心里也是明白的，不是吗？”  
他试图拉开javier抚着自己脸颊的双手， “我们已经分手了，所以好聚好散吧。”

Yuzuru嘴上平静的说着，而无声滑落的涟涟不断的眼泪却无法说服javier。  
男人不置一词，仿佛没有听见yuzuru说话般，只是紧紧地捧着他的脸庞，眼神灼灼的看着他，任由yuzuru怎么用力地拉扯都无法掰开男人的手掌。“放开我，javier，你弄疼我了!”

“不，我不同意分手。”Javier哑声说着，倾身吻上了yuzuru的唇，他一手摁着yuzuru的后脑勺，一手按住男孩的肩膀，把他压在椅背上，不断加深着这个吻。仿佛要用吻来封印所有他不愿接受的事实。  
过去的一个多星期，他过的浑浑噩噩。他试图说服自己就这样吧。也许这样对大家都好。  
而今天，当他在走廊上看着yuzuru微笑着和cortney聊天的时候，他忽然觉得心脏疼痛到无以复加。  
他看着他面色惨白的强颜欢笑，他看着他努力掩饰着手足无措的模样，那一刻，他只想不管不顾的像现在这样抱紧他，亲吻他。让他不再流露出那么无助脆弱的眼神。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Patrick懊恼于自己的莽撞，虽然他并不认为进公用洗手间有敲门的必要，但当你打开一扇门，看到某些非礼勿视的画面的时候，你就难免会后悔于自己当初为什么不记得先敲个门。

值得欣慰的是当事人依然吻得忘乎所以，压根没有发现他这个多出来的大活人。  
他下意识的想要转身出去，但回头就看到有一个工作人员正欲进来，他赶紧碰上没有关严实的门，同时上了倒锁，在敲门声响起的时候，他还大声说了句“occupied！！”  
与此同时他感觉脚边飞扑过来某个重物，他差点被撞的重心不稳摔倒，他扶着门把手稳住自己和左手拿着的水杯。  
看着脚边显然是被坐在对面沙发上的yuzuru踹过来的javier。不尽对这个平时总是乖巧礼貌的日本选手刮目相看了。  
半分钟里信息量太大，patrick有点看不懂这整个事件的走向了，毕竟在他看来前一刻两个人还吻得如胶似漆。而再之前胃痛的某人还请求他不要知会javier。

他撇开满脑的疑问，忽略尴尬的气氛，弯下腰，单手扶起脚边的javier。“没事吧？”  
Javier摸着撞到了的后脑勺坐了起来，显然对于他的出现仍处于茫然状态，“Patrick？你什么时候进来的？”  
“在你被踹飞的瞬间吧。”Patrick苦笑着给了个含糊的回答，边把手上的水杯递给低着头，依然因为某些原因而气息不匀的yuzuru，“温水，还有胃药。”他把另一只手上环着的袋子放在沙发边的茶几上，“我不知道你是什么原因的胃痛，所以各种药都帮你拿了点，你看看说明书自己选一种吧。”  
Yuzuru接过水杯，胡乱的低头用手背抹了抹脸，不自然的开口道，“谢谢你，patrick。”  
他把水杯放在茶几上，略显局促的站了起来，没有看依然坐在地上的javier，对patrick拜托道，“麻烦帮我请个假，我想回酒店休息了。”  
听他这么说Javier也赶紧站起来，微微弯腰揉了揉被踢得隐隐作痛的大腿，对patrick说到，“帮我也请一下，我送他回去。”  
Yuzuru火大的瞪向javier，“那你自己回去吧。我去彩排。”  
Javier皱着眉想要说什么，但介于patrick在场又踌躇着不知该怎么开口。  
Patrick看着剑拔弩张的两人，最终拍了拍javier的肩膀，“ok，这样吧，我送他回去，你帮我们请个假，顺便记得拿图纸和记一下走位。”  
Javier皱着眉，显然不乐意于这个提议，但最终只是叹了口气。无奈地点了点头。“记得让他吃点东西。”


	8. Chapter 8

选手住的酒店离开冰场大约15分钟的车程，Patrick问冰场的一个热心的工作人员借了辆私家车，送yuzuru回酒店。

一路上Patrick假装专注的开着车，眼角余光却不由自主的去关注副驾驶位上同样一脸拘谨的yuzuru。  
可以说他多少是了解这个男孩的。  
他们俩是劲敌。知己知彼百战不殆这句格言无论在哪个行当都是铁律，所以patrick的团队自然也很好的做过些功课。  
他曾经多次看过yuzuru的比赛视频，偶尔也会看看他的采访，新闻等等相关信息。  
他们在镜头前相视微笑，热情拥抱，在商演后台被人群包围的情况下偶尔礼貌的寒暄两句。  
然而在私底下他们又全然的不熟悉，也从来没有像现在这样单独相处过。

更别说之前他撞见的某些少儿不宜的场面，此时的沉默以对反而更彰显出一种心照不宣的敏感氛围。  
越是想要找话题，却越是相顾无言。

Yuzuru显然也沉浸在这种尴尬的气氛中很是窘迫。  
当Patrick听到对方第四次小心翼翼地深呼吸后，他终于忍不住苦笑着打破了冷场，“你这么紧张做什么？还是胃痛？”  
Yuzuru仿佛很欣慰patrick终于打破了僵局，呼出一口气，点了点头，“紧张。”  
Patrick为男孩的直白忍俊不禁，“跟我在一起这么紧张？这又不是在比赛，而且我也没有这么大的震慑力吧。”  
“想着怎么杀人灭口前不应该紧张吗？”yuzuru故作一本正经地。  
Patrick这次是真的被逗笑了，“你还可以开玩笑，看来我是白担心你了。”

yuzuru听男人笑了，显得比刚刚放松了些，微微笑道，“谢谢你的药，我已经好多了。你是特地去买的吧？“  
之前patrick给他的印有药房logo的塑料袋里全部都是未开封的药盒，几乎涵盖了适用于各种胃痛症状所需的药品，队医不可能携带这么多种胃药。那么唯一的可能性就是patrick特意替他去买的。  
“小事而已，我一时找不到队医，不然可以找他来看看你。不过也幸好…”Patrick说到一半没有说下去。  
Yuzuru自然明白patrick的欲言又止，他沉默了一会，转头直视着对方，语带恳求地，“Patrick，今天的事情，能不能拜托你当做没看到？”  
这时正好一个红灯，Patrick看了一眼眼神殷切的男孩，叹了口气，“不用你开口，我也不会和任何人提起的，这点你可以放心。”  
Yuzuru几乎立刻露出松了一口气的表情，“谢谢你。”

Patrick回给他一个安抚的微笑，转头目视前方，“不过既然看到了，我认为还是有必要要劝一劝你，”  
他单手握着方向盘。手指有节奏的敲打着把手，似乎在斟酌着该怎么开口。  
“你和javi是认真的？”  
Yuzuru苦笑了一下，“认真也好，不认真也罢，现在也没所谓了。我们已经分手了。”  
Patrick颇为意外，但想了想被踹开的javier貌似又对上了答案，“这么说是javi还没有很好的handle分手这个结果？”

Yuzuru望向窗外，淡然的开口，“给他一点时间，他就会想明白的……开始是我做的选择，他只是接受而已。那么结束的话，也不会有什么大差别，他这个人……一切只是时间的问题罢了。”

Patrick看着男孩的侧颜，他甚至连眉头也没皱一下，一脸平静的望着窗外，但不知道为什么，patrick却能感受到他浓浓的哀伤，他想要劝劝他，却又不知道该如何开口。

“如果只是你和Javi两个人的话，我对这件事是一点看法也没有的。”红灯过后，Patrick重新启动了车子，借着驾驶的动作，让自己说这些话的时候可以尽可能显得随意些，“但是三个人的感情是无法善终的。这点你也明白吧？所以你能自己想通是最好的。”  
Patrick有时候挺痛恨自己的心直口快，然而看着别人走错路，却视若无睹，他做不到。“对不起，我话说重了。”

“你说的没错，”在patrick以为男孩不想再继续谈论这个问题而选择以沉默结束话题的时候，yuzuru却开口了，“承认自己是一段感情的第三者比承认自己的性向还要艰难的多……毕竟后者是天生的，没得选择，只要学会接受就可以了。而前者是一道选择题，明知道答案错的离谱，时时刻刻的在自责在提心吊胆，却又禁不住错下去。明知道看不见未来，却只想陪着他这么一路走下去。喜欢这种东西，会让人变得残忍，对别人也好，对自己也好。”  
Patrick觉得男孩的声音听上去像是要哭了，可是他看了一眼男孩，却发现他嘴角依然挂着淡淡的微笑。

之前在patrick的认识里，yuzuru是个一心只扑在花滑事业上的单纯的男孩。  
他曾经在比赛中看着这个带着维尼熊入场，对着镜头就忍不住扮乖卖萌的男孩，暗笑这一定是个virgin。

可是今天发生的一切却彻底颠覆了他对yuzuru的所有认识。  
他看着他轻描淡写的说出自己的痛苦，眼神哀伤的要命，嘴角却始终不肯放弃那抹倔强的弧度。  
他跟那个抱着玩具熊参加比赛，赢了就笑，输了会虎着脸，毫无掩饰的男孩真的是同一个人吗？

“不过好在一切都结束了，我也不用再继续害人害己了。”yuzuru按下他这侧的车窗，闭上眼任微风吹拂在脸上，“我真是个性格差劲的人，从小到大他们都说我是执着，喜欢的东西总会不遗余力的去争取。把我说得那么积极向上。呵呵，其实我只是固执而已，这份执念还常常用错地方。”

“执着绝对是好品质，“Patrick半开玩笑的调笑道。“当你用对地方的时候，我也算间接领教过，心理阴影到现在…”  
“你是说我的铁板3A吗？”yuzuru转头看他，抿着唇，嘴角却不可抑制的露出一个微笑的弧度，眼神促狭。  
“不是......”patrick嘴里抱怨着，脸上却不由得微笑起来。"我以前怎么没发现你还挺毒舌的？”  
Yuzuru看着patrick的侧颜，会心而笑。“不过还是要谢谢你的劝告，patrick。”

Patrick乘等红灯的间隙，看向微笑着的yuzuru，忽然觉得，他和男孩之间这么久以来的那种隔阂感，那种对峙的张力，仿佛在彼此的这个笑容里烟消云散了。

人与人之间的相处就是这么的奇妙。  
兴许两个人的相性度符合做朋友的一切条件，只是从来没有一个契机让这件事发生。  
然而突然有那么一个瞬间，让一切水到渠成。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Patrick在送yuzuru回酒店后又借助导航绕路去了附近的一家中餐馆外带了一份养生粥，送回酒店让客房服务直接送去yuzuru的房间。  
做完这些事再回冰场的时候，大家已经排演过两个回合，正懒懒散散的扎堆聊天，准备等放工了。  
Javier看见patrick，立刻迎了上去，“yuzu怎么样了？”  
“吃了药，貌似好多了。”Patrick把冰刀套取下来，递给身后的工作人员，和javier一起往场中滑去，给他买了粥，吃过休息下应该就会好了吧。如果晚上还是不舒服，还是去看下医生比较好。”  
Javier点点头，神思恍惚起来。  
“还有，那件事如果只有我知道，我保证不会再有第四个人知道，你可以放心。”Patrick为了避免不必要的尴尬，决定还是直接表明立场比较好。  
“什么？”Javier不明所以。  
“刚刚在洗手间的事。”  
Javier怔怔地看了他半天，才恍然大悟般扬了扬眉毛，“所以你都看到了？那你还骗我说你是在后面才进来的？”  
Patrick惊叹于这位仁兄的心可真够大的。  
还没等他反应，Javier就毫不在意的拍了拍他的肩膀，“算了，我相信你，buddy，谢了！”

没等他们再说什么，场控就把刚刚入场的patrick叫走了。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzuru喝过粥觉得胃暖暖的整个人舒畅了不少。  
他把对应他症状的那盒药拿出来，把剩下的装入行李箱。看着满满一袋子的药品，他不禁想到patrick。  
他曾一度以patrick为目标而努力，即使是现在，patrick也是他最大的劲敌。  
虽然在今天之前他们几乎没有过什么交流，但他和patrick之间一直保持着一种良性的竞争关系。  
而通过今天的交谈，他更认定patrick是一个好人。

比起一开始被撞破秘密的焦虑，如今他反而有一种如释重负的轻松感。

Yuzuru稍稍整理了一下行李和房间，感觉身体很累，他准备好好睡一个午觉，可是上床躺了好一会儿却毫无睡意。  
于是干脆爬起来把笔记本电脑拿出来看起了功课。  
他必须时刻保持忙碌的状态才能让自己不去想不该想的事情。

Nam开门进来看到yuzuru笔挺的坐在写字台前戴着眼镜全神贯注的看着笔记本，惊叹道，“你带病在用功哦？学霸模式又打开了？”  
Yuzuru摘下眼镜揉了揉鼻梁，“睡不着。”  
“睡不着一起下去吃晚饭呗。晚上说有活动，让我们有空的都去，6：30。”  
他们平时的早晚餐基本都在酒店餐厅解决。  
这次选手加工作人员颇多，每次吃饭基本就跟包场一样热闹。  
“一定要去吗？”yuzuru合上笔记本电脑，趴到桌子上，把头枕在交叠的手臂上，无精打采地。  
“你如果病的爬不起来了可以不用去吧。可是你居然已经顽强地在学习了。还是去一下比较好吧。”Nam把训练服从背包里拿出来随便揉了揉扔到一边，准备等下交给酒店去洗，“而且你总要吃晚饭啊。如果晚饭时间又看不到你的人，javier又要问东问西。他刚刚还想跟我一起过来哦。不过我说你跟我说过让他不要随便来我们房间，他还是很听话的，虽然看上去挺可怜的。”  
“闭嘴啊！”yuzuru脸埋在手臂中，瓮声瓮气地。  
“好啦好啦。再休息下我们就下去吧，”说完，Nam抽出PSV趴在床上玩了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

最终Yuzuru还是去了餐厅。  
因为下午才喝过粥，他其实并有没什么食欲。但是他知道他不可以再胡乱应付三餐了。  
无论有没有胃口，他都要开始让自己按时进食。  
而且Nam说彩排资料的U盘在Patrick手里，Patrick拷贝后会在晚餐时间带给他。

Yuzuru和Nam到餐厅的时候已经过了七点，各个俱乐部的成员，有的三三两两坐在小桌，有的一大群拥在长桌，已经聊的热火朝天。  
Yuzuru先是去找Patrick，但是找了一圈，却并没有看到他。  
于是只好先转战酒店的buffet dinner。  
他在琳琅满目的菜品中拼出了一道日式定简餐。  
一块酱汁银鳕鱼，一份西兰花肉丁，加一碗米饭。  
“这要怎么吃啊？”Nam惊讶的看着Yuzuru把特意问餐厅工作人员要来的一只生鸡蛋打在白米饭上，惊讶的眼珠子都要瞪落了。  
Yuzuru一脸稀松平常的拌着饭，“很好吃哦。这是我最喜欢的鸡蛋吃法，你要不要试试看。”Yuzuru把碗往Nam面前送了送。  
Nam立刻狂摆手，“谢谢谢谢，你的好意我心领了，我可不想明天跟你一样请假。”  
“少见多怪。”Yuzuru自顾自吃了起来。

一只盛着热牛奶的玻璃杯轻轻地放在了Yuzuru手边的桌面上，Javier默默在Yuzuru的脚边蹲下，右手自然的搭在男孩的大腿上保持平衡。“hi，身体好点了没有？”  
Yuzuru撇了眼男人，没有理睬他，继续慢条斯理的进餐。  
“我晚上和Nam换间房，我们好好谈谈？”  
Javier歪着脑袋，头靠着桌边，眼含期待的仰望着Yuzuru。  
男孩这次则连一个眼神都不削给他了，充耳不闻般的该干嘛干嘛。  
Javier也毫不气馁，微微侧头越过Yuzuru去看坐在另一边的Nam，“Nam，晚上你睡我房间。我们换一下”Javier，说着还从口袋里掏出房卡站起身递了过去。  
Nam本来看到Javier过来就赶紧自动化身背景墙，边假装专心致志吃饭，边竖起耳朵偷听。  
结果听到Javier提到他名字他就知道自己这条小池鱼大概是又要倒霉了。  
他苦着脸看了看脸色越来越差的Yuzuru，进退维谷。“不太好吧。你和谁一间？我…我还是比较想和Yuzu睡。”  
“Come on！Nam！”  
Javier对这个小师弟可没什么耐心，他把房卡拍在桌子上，走到Nam身边，上手就去搜他身，想要把房卡找出来。  
Nam象征性的挣扎了起来，眼神却暗暗瞄向自己的裤子口袋，示意Javier房卡的准确位置。

Yuzuru跟他们相处了这么久，哪里会不知道他们平时狼狈为奸的德行。  
他已经在认真考虑掀桌子走人，上去就把房门倒锁的可能性了。  
这个时候救星Patrick来了，他看着抱作一团的两个人，笑说，“难道晚上所谓的event是男子摔跤？”  
说着他把u盘递给Yuzuru，“彩排资料。”  
“谢谢你Patrick，”Yuzuru微笑着接过u盘，放入衣服口袋。“你刚到？吃过晚饭了吗？”  
Patrick看了看Yuzuru和Nam还没怎么动过的晚餐，“还没有，那我先去拿点吃的，等下过来。”  
“我和你一起去”，Yuzuru急于摆脱直面Javier的任何场合，他不知道在Javier那若无其事的温柔里他到底能坚持多久。  
闻言，Javier停下和Nam的打闹，皱眉看向语气急迫的Yuzuru。  
Patrick扫了眼在场三人各异的表情，迟疑地点了点头。

“Yuzu什么时候开始和Patrick走的近了？”Nam看着走向餐区的两人的背影，小声的询问Javier。  
Javier眉头紧锁的看着两人的方向，心不在焉地，“如果我说从今天下午开始，你信吗？”  
Nam耸耸肩，把房卡从口袋里掏出来交到师兄手上，“Yuzu那么慢热的人哎，怎么可能？”

Patrick随便拿了些吃的，和Yuzuru回到座位的时候，Javier正坐在Yuzuru原本的位子上单手托腮面无表情的看着他们有说有笑的一路走近。  
Patrick端着餐盘坐到了Nam对面，Yuzuru则自然而然的坐到了Patrick身边。他把对面放在Javier面前的托盘拖过来，继续吃起来。  
期间他继续着和Patrick关于加拿大几家滑冰用品专卖店的谈论。  
Patrick作为土生土长的本地人自然知道很多价廉物美的店家。  
“我平时假期都会回来，如果你也在加拿大的话，我可以带你去转转。”Patrick客气的邀约。  
Yuzuru笑颜逐开，“太好了，我一直想在本地找家可靠的店家，不用每次有些什么急用都必须等回日本。”

“牛奶趁热喝比较好。”Javier突然把装牛奶的玻璃杯递到正和Patrick聊得兴起的Yuzuru面前，男孩之前把所有的食物移到自己面前时，唯独留下了这杯Javier带来的牛奶。  
Yuzuru怔怔的看着突兀的横在自己面前的杯子，皱起了眉，完全没有接手的打算。  
Nam对自己这两个师兄这种一个愿打一个愿挨的相处模式已经见怪不怪，完全没有救场的意思。  
眼看着两个人就这么僵持着。  
看不下去的patrick赶紧打了个圆场，“Javier说的没错，牛奶养胃，但是要趁热喝才行。”  
Yuzuru抿了抿唇，无奈的接过杯子敷衍的抿了一口就放到了一边。继续无视Javier，准备和Patrick接着聊刚才的话题。  
还没等他再开口。  
Javier突然站起来微微倾身拿过那杯牛奶重新举到Yuzuru面前，命令道，“喝光它。”  
如果说刚刚Javier还是好言相劝，那么现在他的脸色已经完全冷了下来，口气生硬至极。  
连Nam都看出气氛不对，他从没看过Javier对Yuzuru这种态度。  
平时只有Yuzuru生气摆脸色的时候，Jaiver对对方不说是惟命是从，也算是百依百顺了。  
这样面沉似水，疾言厉色的对待Yuzuru还是头一回。  
“你有什么问题？”Yuzuru抬眼瞪着男人，脸色愠怒。  
Javier扬了扬眉毛，同样声色俱厉，“我有什么问题？我让你喝牛奶而已。还是你非要Patrick开口才肯赏脸？”  
Patrick十分尴尬的错开视线，正好对上Nam的目光。Nam对他暗暗做了个鬼脸，用口型说了句“oh my god！”

Yuzuru因为这句Patrick，有点回不过神来。  
他愣愣地对视着男人，有些茫然。  
他这是，吃醋了？！  
Yuzuru心里暗笑，事到如今，他有什么资格吃醋？又有什么资格对他吆五喝六？  
他有千百种的回答可以让男人哑口无言下不来台，让他知道自己的行为是多么的幼稚可笑。 可是......看着男人困兽般的眼神，他却一句都说不出口了。  
于是他只是默默无语的从Javier手上接过杯子，一口气喝完了一整杯温牛奶。  
其实Javier并不知道，他从来只喝冰牛奶，热牛奶那通过加温激发出来的过度的奶香味让他反胃。  
他把杯子轻轻放回桌面，平静的看着Javier，“满意了？”

Javier站直身体，眼里的怒气消散无踪，剩下的只有迷茫，空虚。他眼神空洞的看着Yuzuru，缓缓摇了摇头。  
不，他不满意，他也不知道怎么做才能让自己满意。  
他有一种怎样都不对的感觉，这种感觉从Yuzuru提出分手那天开始，像噩梦一样纠缠着他，萦绕不去，不堪忍受。

Yuzuru对他近半个月的不理不睬也就罢了，看着他和别的人和颜悦色、相谈盛欢他也可以忍。  
但是对方是Patrick，这却让他莫名不安，本能的觉得难以忍受。  
可能是因为他知道Patrick已经知晓了他和Yuzuru的关系却显得毫不在意。又或者是因为在他和Yuzuru的生活中，Patrick这个名字总是会被男孩时不时的提一提，虽然他的语气只是针对一个对手的理性评论，但Javier却听得出其中的在意。  
在Javier看来，很多时候“在意”可以和“在乎”划上等号。  
现在看着他们突然这么愉快自然的相处，Patrick甚至还对Yuzuru提出了日后的邀约，这让本来就失去安全感的Javier突然感到心惊肉跳。  
于是他乱了，慌了，失控了。  
他像突然溺水的人那样胡乱挣扎，骤然意识到氧气的重要性。  
……是的，Yuzuru原来就是他的氧气。他存在的时候不知不觉，一旦失去，他才明白原来他早已融入了他的生命，不能割舍。  
“你跟我过来。”Javier走到Yuzuru身边，抓住男孩的手腕拉起他就往外走。  
Yuzuru毫无防备，被Javier拖着走了几步，等回过神来就再也不肯任男人摆布了。  
他停下脚步，试图去掰开男人拽住他手腕的强硬的手，“你放开我！”男孩压低声音低吼道。  
Javier的手指扣得纹丝不动，“你跟我走，我有话跟你说，我们今天必须说清楚！”  
男孩哪里买账，却碍于不能在大庭广众下毫无顾忌，只能僵持在原地暗暗和男人铁钳般拽着他的手指较劲。  
“Javier！你原来在这里，找你半天呢。”一把兴奋的声音拉回了默默拉锯着的两人的心思，“快来快来，要切蛋糕了。”  
Javier回头，发现是cortney俱乐部的一个女生。于他只能算是点头之交。  
“什么蛋糕？”Javier一脸茫然。  
“cortney生日啊。我们把捧蛋糕和献surprise的讨喜任务交给你了。”对方说着还献宝似的眨了眨眼，“快去给她惊喜啦。”  
生日？今天是cortney生日？Javier已经彻底忘记这件事了。  
而此时此刻他却无暇顾及这些有的没的。  
他只想尽快和男孩把话说清楚！  
“我有急事，你帮我跟她说声抱歉。我晚点去找她。”Javier压抑着火气，耐着性子和女生解释道。  
“有什么事情比女朋友生日还重要？”女孩觉得不可思议。  
Javier闻言怔了一下。  
“而且一会就好的，耽误不了多久。”女孩据理力争道。  
“你放手吧。”已经停止挣扎，安静的任由Javier握住手腕的男孩忽然开口说道。他的声音轻的如喃喃自语，却每一字每一句都如针扎在Javier心上一般。“有什么比女朋友的生日还要重要？”


	10. Chapter 10

Javier用Nam交给他的房卡打开房门，拉着Yuzuru进了房间。  
男孩自从被他硬拽着离开餐厅后，便一言不发，也不反抗，只是面无表情的，任由Javier一路拽着着手腕拖回房间。  
Yuzuru一进门便甩开了Javier的手，径直走到写字台前坐下，打开笔记本电脑，一如方才在餐厅一样开始无视Javier。

Javier深呼吸了两次，走过去合上Yuzuru的笔记本屏幕。Yuzuru依然不看他，只是气恼的把刚带上的眼镜摘下来重重的朝写字台上一摔，起身走到靠墙的单人床边，趴了上去，面朝墙壁，连鞋子也没有脱。  
Javier站在原地，恼怒于Yuzuru孩子气的用尽各种方法无视他，拒绝交谈的样子。  
“你够了没有？”Javier终于忍无可忍的走过去把趴在床上的男孩一把拽起来。  
Yuzuru甩开男人拽着他手臂的手，双臂环膝坐在床上，脸埋在手臂间，终于瓮声瓮气的开口了，“我说过没什么好说的了。你走吧。现在回餐厅应该还来得及。”  
“你确定你真要我回去？”，Yuzuru不说还好，被他这么一说，Javier只觉得这些天来所有的不快，被男孩冷暴力对待的焦躁，失去男孩的焦虑不舍心疼，等等等等所有乱七八糟的情绪全部化为怒气一拥而上，让他彻底失控于这股怒火中，口不择言，“你说的这么无关痛痒的，那你刚刚在餐厅抖什么？”  
男孩倏然抬头望向他，眼神慌乱。  
Javier跨上床，拽住Yuzuru的手臂，像方才一样握上他的手腕，紧盯他的眼睛，“我问你，你既然这么不在乎，你刚刚为什么手抖得这么厉害？你在紧张什么？害怕什么？你不是说你再大的赛事也不会紧张的吗？哦，对了，你还说过，你只有在受伤对自己没自信的时候才会紧张。那你刚才是在怕什么？啊？你怕我扔下你去给Cortney庆生？呵，你口口声声说分手了，没什么好谈的。其实你心里还是对我抱有期待不是吗？!你怕我不要你，怕到发抖。现在还来跟我说什么没什么好谈的？！”  
Javier清楚的看着Yuzuru眼中伪装出来的那一点点平静淡定在他的一字一句中渐渐分崩瓦解，一丝不剩。  
“我没有！你滚！你放开我！”男孩试图挣脱他的掌控甩开他的手，但是Javier并没有给他这个机会，他为了防止男孩反抗，干脆就势把他压倒在床上，身体压上男孩的，用双手把男孩的两手压制在头两侧。  
他伏在男孩身上，居高临下的看着他，试探着说到，“你在害怕我选Cortney。所以先发制人提分手？”  
这一语中的的诛心之言让还在反抗的Yuzuru瞬间安静下来。  
他狼狈的错开视线，转头不看男人。但Javier可以清楚的看到在他侧开脸的瞬间一颗眼泪滑出眼睑沿着鼻梁消失在他的侧颜。  
男孩的这种无言以对的姿态，让Javier恍然大悟。  
他真的这么想？！他居然这么想？！  
Javier明白Yuzuru和他分手是因为对他失望到了某种程度。但即便如此，男孩提分手提的也未免太过突然，太过没有回旋余地，仿佛就是在急于摆脱他，在面对Cortney之前。

“Yuzuru，如果你这么决绝的要分手是因为你不爱我了，我无话可说。可是如果只是因为你无端臆测我的心思。把你自己乱七八糟的想法强加到我头上，我劝你还是省省吧。你Yuzuru不是很有自信，事事都要赢吗？这次怎么了？你凭什么觉得我放弃的会是你？”

Yuzuru一言不发的出神的盯着墙壁，Javier注视着男孩微微轻颤的长而直的眼睫，良久才眨一下眼的侧颜，久到Javier以为他打算以沉默对抗到底的时候，男孩忽然幽幽的开口了，“我也不知道。可能是因为我跟你在一起这么久，你却还有一个女朋友的关系？别人当着我的面叫你去给女朋友庆生对你来说是件再自然不过的事，而我因此害怕难受反而让你觉得很奇怪？呵呵…”Yuzuru仿佛讲了个很好笑的笑话一般，径自笑了一会，声音却带着哭腔，“可是你为什么要说出来呢？我是因为害怕了才提的分手，我输不起不可以吗？可是你为什么要说出来呢？”  
喃喃自语的Yuzuru让Javier心疼的无以复加，他俯下身，细碎的吻落在男孩的鬓角，抚摸着男孩的头发，在他的耳畔温柔低语，“对不起yuzu，别说了。”  
“我也不知道我这么有自信的一个人，在你面前却自卑的……自卑的连听你提她名字的勇气都没有……你怎么可能会选我呢？我想来想去想来想去也想不出来。”他转过头看着Javier，用充满迷惘的眼神望着男人，“Javi，你告诉我，我拿什么来和她争你？我除了在床上努力点，还能给你点什么？如果还有什么的话，你告诉我，你都拿去吧。我都给你……”  
“嘘，yuzu，别说了别说了。”Javier把毫无生气的男孩搂入怀中，在他耳畔低语安抚他。  
但男孩还是自顾自的钻在牛角尖里，“你跟我不一样，你可以有更好的选择…很抱歉我以前太天真了，来招惹你…我其实一直明白结局会是这样…我都清楚…….现在你也知道了，你赢了，你们都赢了......”  
Javier低头吻住了喋喋不休的一脸木然的表情，却说着让他心酸不已的话的男孩。

他想起他看着男孩和patrick聊天时的心情，仅仅是看着他们聊天，仅仅是臆想着男孩有朝一日会变成别人的，他都痛心入骨。  
……他无法想象男孩这一路是用怎样的心情陪他走到这里。他不敢想象……  
而男孩，似乎已经为他把所有的退路都设想好了。所以那天在俱乐部，只是试探着开了个头的询问，便在他的沉默中走向了最直截了当的结局。  
因为这是Yuzuru在心里默默准备好的，胜算渺茫的结局。  
Javier却一直记得那落在他脸颊上眼泪的滚烫，那是怎样的心理建设都抵御不了的伤心的温度。  
他并不是那么决绝的要分手，他只是因为太在乎而变得胆怯，因为太畏惧失去，而选择放手。  
他再完美也好，他再爱他也罢，但他是男孩子的这个事实却无情的持续摧残着他的意志和对爱情的信念。  
永远自信满满的他的yuzu，却在他们的感情面前选择用这么卑微的姿态转身离开。  
而他到今天才发现他的伤痕累累……

Javier结束了这个安抚的亲吻，吻去凝结在男孩睫毛上的一颗泪珠，“对不起，yuzu。对不起……对不起”  
Javier抱着男孩反反复复的道歉。他现在无比后悔他的优柔寡断对男孩造成的伤害，可是他却找不到任何语言来安慰对方。所有的解释在他的懊恼和男孩的伤心面前都显得那么苍白无力。

从小到大，Javier的人生都顺着一条“应该”的轨迹进展着。他的花滑事业，他和女朋友的感情，一切的一切都是顺理成章，潜移默化。  
他从来没有认真的去思考过经营过，但他的潜意识却一直在提醒着自己yuzu只是一个意外。  
所以他才自私的维持着现实的天平不受影响。他卑鄙的在两人间迂回，举棋不定。  
他那么爱他，却无耻的徘徊于他的痛苦和自己未来中。  
而事实是感情的天平早已失衡，天翻地覆。  
当从来坚强倔犟的男孩在他的面前泄漏出怯懦软弱，在他的怀抱中无声哭泣，在他的道歉声中轻微哽咽。  
他什么都不要了……  
他忽然发现，他是多么的舍不得，舍不得他哭，舍不得他难过，舍不得失去他。  
他忽然明白，Cortney于他是理想的未来。而男孩于他，是幸福。  
他不能没有他。  
他什么都不要了，他只要他。

Javier缓缓放开依然在抽泣的男孩，拉他坐起来，抽过床头柜上的纸巾，轻轻擦去男孩脸上交错的泪痕，柔声对他说“最近总是让你哭，以后不会了。”  
Yuzuru哭的有点懵，跪坐在床上，呆呆的像小动物一样任由Javier摆布。  
“我会和Cortney分手。”这一次，Javier温柔却坚定的说。“我会好好和她解释，跟她赔罪。”  
Yuzuru低着头，抿着唇，缓缓的摇头。

Javier不会解释自己。他恨自己没有办法用言语让男孩明白自己的后悔和决心，“yuzu，你原谅我，再相信我这一次好不好？”  
“我不要你的怜悯，Javi”男孩答非所问，“这不算什么，我很快就没事了，如果今天我哭一哭，你就决定和Cortney分手，明天Cortney再哭一哭，你准备怎么办？……我没什么……我会没事的…”  
男孩语无伦次的回绝让jaiver觉得爱怜又可爱。

Javier伸手触摸上男孩的嘴唇，轻轻的抚摸了下，慢慢的凑过去封上他的唇，把他搂进怀里。  
男孩怔怔的任他亲吻着，他们无声的长时间的接吻。  
温柔辗转的吻在男孩的予取予求中逐渐升温，Javier用力按住他的后脑勺激烈的加深这个吻，他们在激情中失去平衡双双躺倒在床上。  
Javier压在男孩身上，忘情的吸允纠缠着男孩的舌尖，一边自上而下的爱抚着男孩曲线美好的身体。  
男孩在他的抚摸和热吻的双重夹击下，忍不住发出含糊不清的呻吟。  
“我好想你，宝贝。”他放开男孩的唇，噬咬上男孩修长的脖颈，边含糊的低语，“我好想你。”  
Yuzuru 却在他的呢喃中如梦初醒般的推拒了起来，“不…”  
Javier边啃咬着Yuzuru的锁骨，边伸手解开他运动裤的腰带，抚摸上男孩的性器。  
“别这样…”男孩在男人的爱抚中无力招架，却绷紧着身体挣扎着，无力的推着埋首于他颈侧的男人。“这算什么，Javier…嗯…这算什么…” 他在男人熟悉的手法下不住呻吟。可是他的精神却在抗拒。“嗯…别这样…别…”  
他不能再沦陷下去，一次又一次，这不是做爱，这只是单纯的性，他不需要的，让他自我厌恶的，性。

“我爱你，”Javier停下埋在男孩颈间缠绵悱恻的亲吻，贴上他的耳侧，用不响却如发誓般郑重其事的口吻，一字一句的说，“我只爱你，Hanyu Yuzuru.”

我只爱你。只有你。  
男孩的挣扎在这句咒语般的低语中戛然而止。

\-----------------------------------------------

Javier抬高Yuzuru的双腿压在头两侧，按耐不住的将炙热的硕大抵在男孩已经被开拓的柔软而湿润的后穴。  
他在眼神湿润的男孩的眼尾处印上一个吻，舌尖轻舔过男孩的眼角，尝到了眼泪的微苦。  
他在和男孩的对视中缓缓的挺入他的身体，男孩随着他的挺进，微微的皱起秀美的眉，控制不住声音，发出小动物般的呜咽声。  
Javier在这诱人的呻吟中，渐渐失控，不再忍耐，肆意挺进，在男孩的惊叫声中一送到底。  
他把男孩修长的双腿架到肩膀上，双手紧扣在男孩劲瘦柔韧的腰间，在男孩稍微调整了下呼吸后，重重抽送了起来。  
男孩随着男人的律动不住的呻吟起来，两手无助的抓着男人紧紧扣在他腰间的手臂上，眼神迷茫的望着男人，随着男人的挺动在欲望中沉浮。  
在高潮快要来临之际，男人俯下身，深深吻住男孩，把他痛苦中带着甜腻的呻吟牢牢的封印在四片唇瓣之间。  
他们在激吻中一起达到了前所未有的高潮。  
Javier气喘吁吁的压在同样喘息不止的男孩身上。他们紧紧的拥抱在一起，等待高潮的余韵平息。

这样的性爱，很激烈，但却不是为了快感，也没什么肉欲。  
他只是想要好好的让男孩感受到，他爱他，他离不开他。  
也为了向自己证明，男孩是他的，他谁也不给。  



	11. Chapter 11

Yuzuru意识到自己醒了，可是身体却怎么也动不了，这种梦魇的感觉通常会在他累到一定程度的时候偶尔发作。  
他以前听说这也叫鬼压床。他本身是个非常迷信的人，也特别害怕鬼怪故事。所以在他还很小的时候，遇到这种情况他都会害怕的不得了。  
曾经醒来后还哭着跑到父母房间，抱着妈妈大哭撒娇。这件事被姐姐拿来当作笑柄奚落至今，预计还会永无休止的持续下去。

不过现在他长大了，明白这只是个人体质的原因引起的。  
由于疲劳过度，肌肉神经还未清醒但神志已经清晰而产生的情形。  
他已经习惯了，所以并没有挣扎，只是耐心等待着身体能活动的那一刻。

不知不觉加拿大巡演已经结束，这几天他正在练习新赛季的SP，接下去还有日本商演在等着他。  
虽然是在休赛期，但仔细想想自己已经很久没有好好休息过，他的身体疲累不堪，情绪却焦躁不定。  
如此看来，梦魇似乎也不无道理。

他好不容易睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Javier熟睡中的脸，男人比平时略微深沉的呼吸显示他还睡的很沉。  
舒展的浓眉，密而长的睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，削薄轻抿的唇，带着些微胡茬的端正的脸庞。Yuzuru就这样静静的看着他，烦躁不安的情绪便渐渐消失殆尽。  
只是因为男人安静的睡在自己身边，就能轻易安抚他的这个事实又让Yuzuru产生了转瞬即逝的焦灼感。

自从那一晚后，他们仿佛又回到了过去的生活。不知道Javier是怎么做到的，总之整个巡演期间，男人始终像过去那样总是陪在他的身边。  
他一直害怕的，面对cortney和Javier在一起的场景，最终并没有真的发生。  
也是从那一天开始，Cortney的名字似乎又变成了他们之间刻意避而不谈的禁词。

然而某些地方又发生了改变，最明显的便是Javier基本不再回他自己的公寓，总是住在他这里。  
Javier没有提原因，他也没有问。

他是不想问，更不敢问。他怕有所期待，会承受不了那份失望。  
Yuzuru从不知道自己会有这么懦弱纠结的一面。  
他似乎已经把所有的勇气都在上一次提分手的时候用完了。现在他困在这份感情里，再也无力离开。  
所以最后的最后，如果Javier决定转身离去，他恐怕也只能默默的站在原地看着他走。不是因为多勇敢，而是因为力不从心。

在Yuzuru出神的时候，他并没有注意到促狭的弧度已经自男人的嘴角蔓延开来。  
“我在想，你究竟是要看到什么时候才准备把我吻醒？王子殿下。”Javier闭着眼咕哝道。  
Yuzuru抽回思绪，因为男人痞痞的打趣而笑颜逐开，“你还达不到被我吻醒的标准啊，我只能派pooh桑来了。” Yuzuru拿起枕边的熊仔压到Javier脸上一阵乱摁，还配上“么么么”的声音。  
Javier笑着夺过pooh桑扔到一边，翻身压上男孩便是一阵热烈的亲吻。  
以吻封缄，把男孩的嬉笑声全部封印在双唇间。  
男孩双手搂上男人的脖子，配合着对方的随心所欲。  
他们在静谧的清晨里，在只有彼此的公寓中，无声而专注的接吻。

绵长的一吻结束，Javier把脸埋在男孩的肩颈间。深深的呼吸着带有男孩体味的空气。  
Yuzuru身上总带着一股男孩子独有的，好闻的气息，他形容不出的，却让他沉醉其中无法自拔的味道。  
“你是狗狗吗？”Yuzuru轻笑着来回抚摸男人的头发，“我可是每天都有在认真洗澡，你这样闻我是想说明什么啊？”  
“我想说你是不是背着我偷用香水，为什么会这么好闻？”jaiver说着又嗅了嗅他的脖子，引得Yuzuru咯咯笑起来。  
“我才没有用香水！”  
“那就是说是你自己的味道？”  
Yuzuru认真想了想，他从来不觉得自己身上有什么特别的香味，“沐浴露吧？你知道我在做这些代言也不用这么捧场好吗？”  
“不是沐浴露，沐浴露不是这个味道，是你的体香！”  
还体香呢。  
Yuzuru感觉男人应该是在捉弄他，但不知道为什么被男人这么说又感到十分的难为情， “哎哟，你不要说了啦。肉麻死了。我都要不好意思了啦。”他羞怯的捂着脸，怪叫道。  
男人笑着抓过Yuzuru捂在脸上的手，送到嘴边亲了一下，“自恋狂还会不好意思？让我看看脸红了没有？”  
Yuzuru抿着嘴，笑颜弯弯的斜睨着他，神情可爱的让Javier感觉心都要为此融化了。  
“宝贝，我好想把你吃掉，就是字面上的意思，一口一口的吃掉，”Javier亲了亲男孩的鬓角，在他耳边喃喃低语，“你说为什么会这样？是不是很变态？”  
男孩吃吃的笑起来，“是只想吃我吗？”  
“恩。”Javier边说边轻轻啃咬Yuzuru的锁骨，“你是第一个也是唯一一个让我有这种想法的人。”  
男孩瞬时得意洋洋起来，忘了几秒前还因为男人的肉麻情话而害羞的自己，“那你应该还有救。怪只怪我魅力太大了而已。”  
他们总爱这样，像孩子一样进行着旁人看来毫无意义的无聊对话，但其中的那份甜蜜心动却是千金不换的宝藏。每一字每一句对于彼此来说都是最珍贵的蜜语甜言。

男人的吻越来越放肆，慢慢栖上男孩的脖颈，他用西班牙语说了句什么。  
Yuzuru知道再这样下去就要失控了，赶紧往边上让了让，避开男人的骚扰，“好了好了，别腻歪啦，我都要累死了。连训练都不想去了。”  
Javier听话的停止了亲吻，埋头调整了下呼吸，依然维持着抱住男孩的姿势， “你累跟我没关系吧。我从前天开始可是什么都没做过了。我也好累，憋到内伤。”  
Yuzuru默默翻了个白眼，对于男人爱把任何问题都跟做爱这件事扯上关系觉得十分无奈又搞笑。  
“恩，是哦。是跟你一点关系也没有，要怪只能怪Patrick。”Yuzuru故意调侃他，“是我昨天难得半天休假不应该跟他去逛体育用品店。应该回来好好休…”  
男人一口咬在Yuzuru的肩膀上。很配合的吃醋了。这一下完全没有手下留情。  
把话说到一半毫无心理准备的男孩疼的尖叫出声。“你干嘛啊？！好疼啊！”  
Yuzuru推开男人坐了起来，拉开T恤领口检查自己被咬的肩膀。很深的一个齿印，甚至有些出血了。

Yuzuru提Patrick是故意逗他，但男人的这一记狠狠的噬咬已经明显超出了调情的范围。他惊讶于男人会这么开不起玩笑。  
Javier也被自己的举动吓了一跳，但心里的别扭劲却怎么也过不去。  
自从Yuzuru认真要和他分手过后。即使他们现在还在一起，但是那种失去安全感的体会却一直萦绕不去，使他对男孩的控制欲占有欲变得越发强烈。  
他提醒自己要收敛这种情绪，但当他们在做爱的时候，在忘情的时刻，他会下意识的在男孩身上留下印记吻痕。看着男孩身上带着他留下的痕迹，他就会觉得莫名安心。  
他不想弄疼他，但是他控制不了自己宣示所有物一样的幼稚举动。

“我不喜欢你和Patrick出去。”Javier跟着男孩坐了起来，从身后搂住正低头检查肩膀的男孩的腰，闷闷的说，“也不喜欢你拿别人开这种玩笑。”  
Yuzuru叹了口气，无奈的口吻“我昨天跟你说过的，你也答应了。”  
Javier在男孩被咬的肩膀处印上一个吻，把些微沁出的血迹舔去，额头抵到男孩肩膀上，蛮不讲理的说，“我后悔了。你不要和他走的这么近。我不喜欢。”  
“Patrick是有女朋友的，你知道的吧？”Yuzuru转过身双手捧着Javier的脸，温柔的望着他，好言相劝试图安抚男人。  
Javier不服气的反驳道，“那又怎样，我也……”  
男人骤然停顿下来。失措的望向Yuzuru缄口不言。

Yuzuru敏感的捕捉到Javier眼中那一闪而逝的慌乱，意识到男人欲言又止的那半句话想要说的是什么。  
他的表情瞬间冷了下来，哑声说，“如果你想说的是……” 你也有女朋友的话，我还真的无法反驳你。  
Yuzuru却并没能说出来。  
这话本身听上去可能更像是一个玩笑，一句反讽。但其中的心酸难过却字字诛心。  
他顿了顿，最终只是苦涩的笑了笑，生硬的转移了话题，“我快迟到了。去洗个澡。”他在起身前，吻了吻男人的唇，阻止了努力想要救场的Javier吐出任何更加欲盖弥彰伤人伤己的解释。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuzuru坐在俱乐部休息室的沙发上，用新买的音乐播放器循环放着新SP的表演曲目。他闭着眼，仰头靠在沙发背上，边听着音乐边在心里默着节目的步伐动作。  
一天的训练已经结束，他在等Javier一起回家。  
其实今天是Javier的休假日。但可能是因为早上的不愉快，某人为了做出弥补，坚持要开车接送他。  
傍晚Javier过来的时候，Yuzuru刚刚下冰。等洗完澡出来，却听说Javier已经被叫去Brain办公室谈话了，到现在还没有出来。

感觉胳臂被人碰了碰，Yuzuru睁开眼看到Nam正坐在边上举着一盒巧克力，他摘下耳机，从盒子中拿起一颗，“你不回去?”  
“Javi说等下捎我一程，”Nam含着巧克力开始刷手机，“他是来接你的？你们要出去玩啊？”  
“恩…去我家打游戏。”Yuzuru含糊其辞，“再给我颗巧克力。”

“哟，难得你主动开口要吃的。都给你吧。”Nam把巧克力盒子放到Yuzuru腿上。  
Yuzuru把音乐播放器关了，拔下耳机仔细地绕好放到收纳袋里，活动了下手臂，“我觉得最近累到不行，每天早上醒来和下冰的时候都有种浑身要散架了的感觉。”他从盒子中又取出一颗巧克力， “已经好长一段时间了，以前从来没有这样过，你说我是不是老了？”  
Nam闻言夸张的大笑起来，“你老？你要是当着Javi的面这么说，他要被你气死了。Brain更是要被你气的死去活来。”  
“他怎么还没回来？”Yuzuru往门口张望了下，“Brain为什么和他话特别多？”  
“因为他是大师兄啊，大师兄你懂吗？就是传统意义上的长男，Brain可疼他了。”Nam专注在手机上，头也不抬的瞎掰，“何况他现在失恋中，平时没事都要翘训练的人，没训练的时候居然眼巴巴的跑到俱乐部来，多失常？Brain担心死了。上次你不理他，Brain开导了他一两个小时，这次估计至少要过八点了。哎哟，我看我还是自己回去吧，可惜有点下雨哎。要不我们俩拼个出租吧。”  
Nam唠叨完，等了半天，边上的人静默着没有发出任何声响。他疑惑的抬起头，看到Yuzuru右手拿着一颗巧克力顿在半空，就这么呆呆的望着他。  
Nam伸手拿过Yuzuru手上的巧克力塞进嘴里，对方仍是没有半点反应，他竖起食指在Yuzuru面前晃了晃，“喂，Yuzu，你是直接进化到老年痴呆啦？”  
Yuzuru缓缓回过神来，握住他的手指，傻傻的追问，“分手了？和谁？”  
“和谁？”Nam被他的问题弄得有些摸不着头脑，“还能和谁？不就是cortney嘛，他还有别的女朋友啊？”  
Yuzuru的头脑一片混乱，他茫然的摇了摇头，机械的问到，“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我猜的，他们在网络上的所有关联都取消了互相关注，cortney的个人资料也更改了，前天还发了条搬家的twitter。”Nam把那条消息翻出来给Yuzuru看，“不过我刚刚已经对Javi表示过慰问了，他也默认了。他看上去还好哎。西班牙人神经比较粗吧。我觉得Brain是在白担心。”  
Yuzuru并没有去看Nam的手机。也没有注意Nam后来又说了些什么。  
他满脑子都是“分手了”“分手了”这一句话在不断的循环反复。

当他还在努力消化这个消息的时候，Javier从门外走了进来，愉快的对他说，“可以回家了，孩子们。”  



	12. Chapter 12

“不是吧？”Yuzuru对着贴在电梯边墙壁上的“电梯停运检修通知单”绝望的哀号道，“下午两点到八点？”他转身看向站在身后一脸平静的西班牙男人，“下午两点开始，那你是怎么出来的？不知道电梯停运？？”  
Javier耸耸肩，“今天没训练，我想运动下，所以是直接从楼梯间跑下来的。”  
Yuzuru无语的翻了翻白眼。  
现在才下午5点多，也就是说他们只有两条路，走楼梯上去，或者等三个小时。  
“可是现在是要上楼哎，32层。怎么可能。”Yuzuru虚弱道，“我们今天住酒店吧。”  
Javier看着一脸欲哭无泪的男孩，失笑道，“你也敢号称自己是运动员？毅力呢毅力？应该说才32层而已吧。”  
男孩撅了撅嘴，气哼哼的说，“我今天练了一下午的SP，还做了体能训练，现在还能好好站着和你说话已经是奇迹了好吗？”  
男人不理会男孩的夸大其词，只是好脾气的伸手用食指和中指夹了夹男孩的鼻子，接过对方拽在手里的行李箱拉杆，“我先去把行李箱放到车里，在这里等我。”

大家都有在认真的follow通知栏里的各类社区信息。于是都合理的安排了作息，有效的避开了电梯停运期间的上下楼问题。  
所以此时的楼梯间空空荡荡，只有两个粗心大意的傻瓜正手牵着手，一层层吃力的爬着楼梯。

当爬到15层的时候，Yuzuru终于忍无可忍。  
气喘吁吁地挣开了Javier拽着他的手，耍赖的蹲了下来，无力的说，“我实在爬不动了，你先上去吧。在家煮好饭等我。我等8点电梯运作了就回来。”  
Javier又好气又好笑的看着蹲在地上的男孩。  
他跟着蹲下，和男孩面对面，耐心的用哄小孩一样的口吻说，“我煮好饭才出来的，回家就可以开饭了。还有一半15层而已。”  
他摸摸男孩的头, “来，走了，乖。”  
男孩赌气的拍开他的手，“是17层好吗？！数学差成这样。”  
Javier毫不在意男孩时不时爆发一下的坏脾气，无奈的叹口气，建议到，“明天请天假，休息下？看你这两天状态不好。”  
Yuzuru在男人的轻声细语中安静下来，埋首默默的摇了摇头。

他们沉默无言的蹲了会儿。  
Javier忽然转过身，背对男孩，“上来，我背你上去。”  
Yuzuru愕然看着男人宽厚的背，愣了愣，口气有点恍惚，“你背不动的。”  
“Yuzu，别用激将法。”男人转头扫了他一眼，“背你真的是小意思，上来，快点。”  
Yuzuru低了低眼，掩去眼里满满的温柔笑意，但还是忍不住翘了翘嘴角。  
他张开双臂从背后环上男人的脖子，Javier双手朝后托着男孩的大腿，轻轻松松的站了起来，步履稳健的登上了楼梯。  
Yuzuru紧贴着男人的耳朵，笑意盈盈的压低声音，几乎用气音说道，“我重吗？”  
吹拂在男人耳廓的热气使得男人偏了偏头，“不重，但请你不要再这样挑逗我了哈。我要是硬了，就该轮到你背我了。”  
男孩没心没肺的哈哈笑了起来。  
Javier脸上的笑意也在男孩开心的笑声中逐渐加深。

Yuzuru忽然想到，“我们晚上吃什么？”  
男人温和的，“都是你喜欢的。”  
“会不会很咸？”男孩不放心的追问到。  
“当然，你喜欢的菜色，我喜欢的口味”  
Yuzuru任性的一口咬在男人的耳廓上。  
男人猝不及防的痛叫一声，恶作剧得逞的男孩笑着揉了揉男人的耳朵。

Yuzuru安安静静的伏在男人肩头，安心的被他背着一层一层的往上走。

他忽然在男人衣领处嗅了嗅，疑惑的说，“我刚才就想问你了，你抽烟了？”  
Javier犹豫了下，“嗯。抽了一点。”  
“你抽烟？我怎么从来没看到过。”  
因为男孩有哮喘，他怎么可能当着他的面抽烟呢？

“我以前抽过一段时间，但后来戒了。”他停顿了下，补充到，“现在只有偶尔心情不好的时候才抽两根。”  
Yuzuru想起Nam说过之前Javier翘了训练在休息室抽了一下午烟的事。  
“所以你今天心情不好？”男孩试探着问。“为了什么？”  
Javier张了张口，欲言又止，沉默了下来。

Yuzuru故作轻松，不紧不慢的追问道，“是因为和Cortney分手了？”  
Javier急道，“当然不是！”他愣了愣，反应过来，“你知道了？谁告诉你的？”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”，Yuzuru答非所问，话锋一转。  
Javier局促的顿了顿，毫无底气地踌躇道，“我不知道该怎么开口，好像怎么说都不对……我想让它就这么默默的过去。”  
说完，他苦涩的笑了笑。  
这件事，那个人，每提一次，都像是重新揭开一次伤疤。  
最近他们两人的关系表面上还像过去一般的亲密，实则却敏感脆弱的不堪一击。大家心里都绷着一根弦。  
Javier明白Yuzuru心里横着的那道伤，并不会随着他和cortney的分手就轻易痊愈。  
因为问题的最根本，并不是cortney这个人。而是因为这件事而深植于Yuzuru心中的他给他的不安全感。

“那么，你今天究竟是为了什么心情不好？”Yuzuru沉吟着问，探头去看男人的表情。  
Javier僵了僵，不自然的干笑了两声， “因为今天早上的事。”他踌躇着补充道，“我想来想去都不应该这么不讲道理。对不起。”  
Yuzuru笑了笑，温柔地在男人腮边亲了亲，“你会对我没有信任感吗？”  
男人急忙摇摇头，“不是，我当然相信你。”他停下来，想要找到更准确的语言来表达自己。“我可能只是对自己没自信。”  
Yuzuru不明所以，追问到，“为什么？”

“因为我不确定。不确定你是不是真的能原谅我。’Javier垂下眼帘，吸了口气，终于开诚布公，“我其实一直知道你在等我，却一路装傻充愣。 害你为了这件事难过了这么久，我一直知道，却什么都没做…仔细想想我对你的这些伤害，是不值得被原谅的。”Javier惶惶不安的语气，“所以，你真的能原谅这么混蛋的我吗？”

Yuzuru默然不语，Javier紧张的等待着他的答案，不禁有点心慌意乱。

这件事横在他们之间，让男孩痛苦不已。  
男人极力想要掩埋它，像是从没有发生过般的彻底埋葬掉。  
但是他心里又很清楚，这个伤痕始终会像白昼之月般存在于他们的感情中。  
平时你看不见它，会努力忽视它。但你却清楚的知道它从来没有消失过，并会在黑暗降临的时刻，再度出现。

而最好的解决办法，从来不会是逃避。  
这个伤疤存在于男孩的心中。男孩不会主动去提。  
但两个人若要好好的走下去，这份芥蒂就必须斩草除根。

男人就这么默默无言的背着同样默不作声的男孩又走了两层楼。

男孩忽然没头没尾的，如自言自语般的低声问道，“你会后悔吗？”  
“恩？”Javier被问得不明所以，“后悔什么？”  
男孩沉吟了片刻，尽量保持波澜不起的口吻说道，“后悔跟我在一起，放弃了…放弃了原来的生活。我是说，你还记得那天他们让你去给cortney庆生吗？……和我在一起的话，你也许总有一天会开始怀念这种生活方式的。”

被人祝福的恋情，可以毫不在意地晾晒于世人面前的幸福甜蜜。  
而和男孩在一起，他们的感情便只有彼此认可，彼此知道。

Javier偏偏脑袋，想了片刻，说，“这个问题我也想过，但我觉得去年你生日的时候，我晚上带着生日礼物偷偷到你房间，就我们两个一起替你过生日，那是我这辈子到目前为止参加过最开心的生日会。”  
Yuzuru回忆起那天的情形，笑意止不住晕染上他的双眸，嘴角。  
“当然，我也想有一天能当着众人的面替你庆生。”Javier这一次语气里毫无踌躇不安。而是充满一本正经郑重其事的口吻接下去说，“我肯定比你先退役，然后我会等你。等你也退役后，我们就按照自己喜欢的生活方式生活下去。每一年你过生日，我们都请一大帮亲朋好友一起庆祝……我们一起一步步朝着这个方向努力，你说好不好？”  
Yuzuru想开口说些什么，张了张口，却哽咽的什么也说不出来。  
他紧了紧环抱住男人脖子的手臂，脑袋牢牢的贴着男人的耳鬓，吸了吸鼻子，鼻音浓重但坚定无比的“嗯”了一声。  
Javier无声的笑了。

他最终也没有回答男人，是不是原谅了他。  
因为已经没必要了。  
男人已经用承诺抚平了他所有的伤心不安。

他是他的初恋。  
在与男人的爱情中，他不清楚恋爱的规则，分辨不了对错。  
他也不在乎。  
他只知道，他是如此的深爱着这个男人。只要他要他，他便会毫不犹豫的跟随着男人，无论终点是哪里。  
只要牵着他的手的是这个男人，那么无论是如何艰难不堪的荆棘之路，他都愿意走下去。  
因为他知道这本是他的归途。  
而这个男人，放弃了所有，只是为了陪着他，陪着他一起走这条艰辛坎坷的禁忌之路。

“Te quiero,Javier Fernandez.”Yuzuru在男人耳边深情款款的耳语。  
他眼眸湿润中蕴含着幸福的笑意，在男人渐渐泛红的耳廓上虔诚的亲吻了下。

他们是两个糟糕的人，在爱情中，背弃了世俗伦理。  
只因他们太过自私，无法背叛自己，放弃最爱。

从这一刻起，他们是彼此的惟一。  
他将无所畏惧，绝不后悔。  
—————————————————————————  
喜欢的请点赞，谢谢  
完结了。  
会有甜番。  
在斗争究竟是先更暗恋，还是先更这篇番外......


End file.
